


Chuyện sau kiếp này

by FriedaApril



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Making Out, OT3, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Reapers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaApril/pseuds/FriedaApril
Summary: Yukhei có một công việc hết sức đặc biệt là làm lái xe Uber cho người chết. Hắn đã luôn nghĩ trở thành một thần chết là lựa chọn tốt nhất cho bản thân mình, nhưng nhìn một chàng trai trẻ tuấn tú cứ dằn vặt vì tình yêu đã mất ở dương thế có thể hay không sẽ làm hắn thay đổi suy nghĩ.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	Chuyện sau kiếp này

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132262) by [SlimeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen). 



Yukhei cảm thấy thật phúc đức làm sao khi giờ cả hai lá phổi của hắn đều không còn.  
Thành phố này giăng mắc đầy sương mù và khói bụi, không khí ngột ngạt cuốn vào lấp đầy khoang xe ô tô khi hắn hạ cửa kính. Hắn nhăn mặt khó chịu với mùi xăng dầu và rác rưởi xông thẳng vào hai lỗ mũi.  
Một chàng trai lách người ngồi vào ghế sau xe. Anh nhìn ngó xung quanh với cặp mắt to, thu hết vào tầm mắt hình ảnh những phần nội thất tối màu bóng bẩy phía trong xe và rồi khi cặp mắt ấy cuối cùng cũng dừng lại trên người Yukhei, anh hỏi, ‘Tôi chết rồi, phải không?’  
Giọng nói của anh ta an tĩnh, thậm chí có phần suy tư. Điều này khơi dậy sự hiếu kỳ của Yukhei. Hắn chưa gặp qua loại phản ứng như này bao giờ.  
‘Đúng’, Yukhei thừa nhận. Hắn nhìn vào gương chiếu hậu, lần này hắn cẩn thận dò xét anh thanh niên trẻ phía sau. Anh ta có dáng người dong dỏng cao, môi mỏng và đôi mắt tối màu to tròn, lông mày nhẹ nhàng kéo dài nương theo gióng mắt, khiến cho anh ta có vẻ như luôn luôn ngạc nhiên với mọi thứ xảy đến xung quanh mình.  
Anh trai kia ngả người về phía trước, và bàn tay Yukhei tự động siết chặt trên bánh lái. Hắn đã quá quen với những cơn phẫn nộ và sự hoảng loạn, nên lần này hắn cũng sẵn sàng đón nhận điều tương tự từ người phía sau.  
Nhưng thay vì vậy, anh trai ấy lại chạm vào vai Yukhei với những ngón tay gầy thon dài, miết lên chất liệu của tấm áo khoác da đen của Yukhei giữa những đầu ngón tay. ‘Nhưng mà cậu thì chạm vào được’. Anh kết luận. ‘Cậu là thứ gì vậy?’  
Giống loài của Yukhei có rất nhiều tên gọi. Thần chết, Shinigami, Thanatos, Yama. Cái tên mà cá nhân hắn thích dùng nhất là dẫn đường. Hắn tự hỏi nên nói cho chàng trai cái tên nào cho phải. Hắn biết từ những thông tin bên trên cung cấp cho rằng linh hồn mới này không tin vào những giai thoại văn hoá theo cách số đông còn lại ở đất nước này vẫn luôn tin. Sẽ thật là vô ích nếu nói hắn là một Jeoseung-saja. Mặt khác, danh từ phương Tây, thần chết, cũng không hẳn chính xác cho lắm.  
Chàng trai trái lại tiếp tục đưa tay ra, miệng cười rộng và nói, ‘Nhân tiện, tên tôi là Mark’.  
Yukhei hơi giật mình vì sức ảnh hưởng của nụ cười này. Hắn xoay người trên ghế lái và bắt lấy tay Mark, rồi dè dặt đáp lời, ‘Cậu có thể gọi tôi là Yukhei’.  
Nụ cười của Mark lại càng thêm rạng rỡ. ‘Yukhei’, anh lặp lại tên hắn, cái tên ngoại quốc xa lạ uốn tròn trên đầu lưỡi.  
Yukhei đã quá lâu không nghe một ai ngoài bản thân hắn cất tiếng gọi cái tên này. Đây là tên gọi hắn dùng trước đây, khi còn sống, nhưng bây giờ hắn thường thay nó bằng bất cứ biệt danh hay số hiệu nào sau khi trở thành một dẫn đường. Hắn thường dùng bất kể tên gọi gì miễn là phù hợp với văn hoá của người đã chết, nhưng Mark là hiện thân phức tạp của sự pha trộn giữa ý thức hệ phương Tây và truyền thống Đông phương, và Yukhei hắn ta thấy đồng cảm, dù chỉ một chút thôi.  
Anh ta giới thiệu bản thân mình là Mark. Một cái tên được đặt cho bởi văn hoá nơi anh ta sống, không phải tên khai sinh. Não bộ của Yukhei tự động bổ sung hai chữ Minhyung, nhưng nếu Mark đã thích cái tên phương Tây này hơn, Yukhei không thấy phiền hà gì khi dùng nó.  
Mark hỏi hắn, ‘Vậy chính xác thì chúng ta đang đi đâu vậy? Đây là đâu? Tôi có thể ngồi lên phía trước được không?’  
‘Hơi nhiều câu hỏi rồi đấy,’ Yukhei cuối cùng lựa chọn đáp lời như vậy.  
Mark nhìn lại hắn không mấy ấn tượng, và rồi trước khi Yukhei kịp phản đối thêm, anh chen lấn qua khe trống hẹp giữa hai hàng ghế, chân đưa lên trước, và trong khi Yukhei quan sát, nửa trong sự bối rối nửa thấy thú vị, Mark bằng cách nào đó lách được toàn bộ thân thể lên hàng ghế phía trước. Và nếu như chẳng may bàn chân của Mark có quệt qua đùi Yukhei rồi để lại một vệt bụi bẩn, Yukhei không hề để tâm.  
‘Đó,’ Mark nói, quai hàm bạnh ra như một đứa trẻ cáu bẳn và nóng nảy. Yukhei cố hết sức để không thấy điều này thật đáng yêu, nhưng hắn thất bại thảm hại. ‘Bây giờ thì nói tôi nghe chúng ta đang đi đâu’.

Khi Yukhei quay xe vào cung đường chính, mọi thứ xung quanh bắt đầu nhoè mờ vào thinh không.  
Hắn ghét cái cảm giác chuẩn bị ập đến. Cái cảm giác bị kéo qua một màng lọc bằng nước đá, cái lạnh nhanh chóng quét qua da thịt chỉ trong một phần nghìn giây trước khi mọi thứ quay trở lại bình thường. Yukhei đã trải qua chuyện này vô số lần, nhưng nó vẫn khiến bàn tay hắn phải khó chịu siết chặt lấy bánh lái. Nhưng Mark, người chưa hề gặp hiện tượng này, lại rùng mình dữ dội, lấy cánh tay tự bao bọc quanh thân thể.  
‘Chào mừng’, hắn nói, ‘đến với Trung giới’.  
Không gian xung quanh hai người độc một màu trắng toát trong khoảng chừng tầm mắt có thể chạm đến, và nếu như Yukhei không được chỉ dẫn sẵn bởi các thiên thần để biết rõ Cánh Cổng nằm ở đâu như lòng bàn tay, hắn cũng sẽ bị doạ chết khiếp bởi biển sương mù rộng lớn, vô tận nơi đây.  
‘Cái gì thế này?’ Mark thắc mắc, sự kinh ngạc lộ liễu trong tông giọng trầm trầm. Hai mắt anh mở lớn, đầu quay ngoắt từ bên này sang bên kia để nhìn ngắm tất cả mọi thứ.  
‘Miền tiềm thức?’ Yukhei trả lời. Đây là từ sát nghĩa nhất hắn có thể nghĩ tới. ‘Kể từ đây, tôi sẽ đưa cậu đến Cánh Cổng’.  
Yukhei thường thích phóng xe thật nhanh ở miền Trung giới. Chẳng có bất cứ thứ gì tồn tại ở đây nếu như bản thân bạn không tìm kiếm một điều gì đó, nên hắn có thể lái xe theo bất cứ hướng nào hắn thích trong bất kể bao lâu đi nữa mà không phải lo hắn sẽ đi đến đâu hay đâm phải cái gì dọc đường hay không.  
Mark liếc nhìn hắn qua khoé mắt và cất tiếng lo lắng hỏi, ‘Cánh Cổng là cái gì?’  
‘Điều quan trọng không nằm ở việc Cánh Cổng là cái gì,’ Yukhei nói lời thoại như thể đã được tập dượt sẵn, bởi vì sự thật là vậy. ‘Điều quan trọng là thứ nằm sau Cánh Cổng’.  
Mark nhìn hắn thêm một giây, và Yukhei nhìn chằm chằm lại anh. Cuối cùng, Mark khịt mũi, ngả người về lại chỗ ngồi của mình. ‘Được rồi. Tôi không biết là chết đi kết cục lại dẫn đến một bốt thông tin hỏi đáp vô dụng như vậy, nhưng ổn thôi’.  
‘Này’, Yukhei càu nhàu, ‘Tôi đã cố gắng hết sức rồi’.  
Mark cười khẩy. ‘Và tôi khen ngợi cậu vì điều đó’. Anh cứ dáo dác nhìn xung quanh. ‘Chẳng có gì nhiều quanh đây để ngắm nghía nhỉ?’  
‘Thế nên nó mới là Trung giới.’ Yukhei nói, đảo mắt. ‘Cậu chỉ ở đây một thời gian ngắn thôi, không có gì phải lo lắng cả’.  
‘Thế còn cậu thì sao? Cậu không phải khi nào cũng ở đây à?’  
‘Tôi đi tới đi lui.’ Yukhei đáp lời, ‘Vì vậy nó trông không giống như tôi cứ ngồi lì một chỗ ở đây đâu’  
‘Thế, rốt cuộc cái gì nằm đằng sau Cánh Cổng?’  
Ngay cả Yukhei bản thân hắn cũng không chắc. Như một dẫn đường, hắn chỉ mới ở bên phía Trung giới của Cánh Cổng. Hắn rùng mình và nói với Mark, ‘Tôi chưa bao giờ đến đó. Cậu phải tự bước vào trong và tìm hiểu thôi’.  
Mark trông có vẻ khó ở trong khoảnh khắc, nhưng anh rất nhanh sau đó lại ngồi đúng vị trí cũ, khoanh tay trước ngực, quay đầu đi sang hướng khác để Yukhei không thể nhìn thấy biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt anh thêm nữa.  
Yukhei tiếp tục tiến về phía trước.

\--

Cả hai trò chuyện về những điều vặt vãnh không đầu không đuôi trong suốt quãng đường lái xe. Họ không cách quá xa Cánh Cổng cho lắm, theo như cảm nhận của Yukhei.  
Ở đây không có cái gọi là thời gian, và thật khó để nhận biết khoảng cách của những con đường, nhưng Yukhei có một linh cảm sâu bên trong mỗi khi bọn họ tiến gần hơn đến với Cánh Cổng. Nó giống như những hồi trống thúc nhẹ nhàng vang lên, dồn dập, sâu thẳm trong tận xương tuỷ hắn, vẫy gọi hắn.  
Mark có cá tính quyết đoán hơn hẳn những linh hồn bình thường, bàn tay anh quơ loạn lên đầy nao núng trên bảng điều khiển của chiếc xe. Yukhei vô cùng tò mò, nhưng cho đến giờ thì hắn đã học được một điều rằng đa số các linh hồn đều không thích thú với việc bị hắn tọc mạch hỏi chuyện. Bên cạnh đó, hắn đã thấy vô số linh hồn trở nên rối loạn, lo âu trong tình huống khi mà mọi thứ cứ mông lung, không rõ ràng như thế này, nên hắn cứ để Mark nghịch tới lui nút xoay kênh của chiếc radio (dưới sự điều khiển của Mark, chiếc radio bắt đầu phát ra vài tiếng bass-boosted nhịp điệu dồn dập của track hiphop nào đó khiến hai mắt anh mở lớn ngạc nhiên, và Yukhei phải giải thích rằng cái máy sẽ chơi bất kỳ thứ gì Mark muốn).  
Ngạc nhiên làm sao, cả hai có khá nhiều điểm tương đồng. Hai người đều thích âm nhạc với những tầng bass dày, tiết tấu nhanh, và khi Mark cất tiếng hỏi giữa những tràng cười sặc sụa đến từ mấy câu chuyện đùa ngu ngốc mà Yukhei chưa bao giờ có cơ hội kể cho ai khác nghe, ‘Điều gì làm cậu nhớ nhất khi còn sống?’, Yukhei phải lặng đi một lúc để suy nghĩ.  
Cuối cùng, sau khi lật đi lật lại câu hỏi trong đầu, hắn trả lời, ‘Con chó của tôi’.  
Mark phá lên cười khi nghe câu nói ấy, anh đập vào bắp tay hắn bôm bốp và nói, ‘Này, cậu nghiêm túc đấy chứ? Cậu đúng là một tên ngớ ngẩn thật sự, cái quái gì vậy’.  
‘Hey,’ Yukhei nói, cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, ‘Snoopy là một chú chó tuyệt vời đấy nhé, cậu đúng là đồ chết tiệt’.  
Mark vẫn còn mải cười khi chiếc xe vượt qua màn sương mù, những tia ánh sáng vàng óng đột ngột xâm chiếm không gian, nhưng rồi rất nhanh chóng, tan biến hết đi, và anh thốt lên đầy kinh ngạc với tông giọng trầm vốn có, ‘Wow’.  
Cánh Cổng cao như một toà tháp chọc trời, rộng ngang ngửa một dãy nhà đô thị và được làm hoàn toàn từ đá cẩm thạch trắng không một vết xước. Mark ngẩng đầu ra sau cố nhìn cho ra, nhưng Yukhei biết hành động này chỉ hoài vô ích, bởi vì phần đỉnh của chiếc cổng đã bị che khuất bằng những lớp sương mù bao phủ. Đối với những người dẫn đường như hắn, đa số vẫn tin rằng không hề tồn tại một đỉnh tháp giới hạn nào cả.  
‘Xin chào mừng đến với Cánh Cổng’. Yukhei nói. Mark đã là một người đồng hành tuyệt vời cho đến giờ, nhưng Yukhei biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo. Anh ta sẽ đi qua Cánh Cổng, đến với bất kể thứ gì tồn tại ở Phía Bên Kia, và Yukhei sẽ chờ đợi nhiệm vụ tiếp theo của hắn.  
Vì một lý do nào đó, có một nỗi buồn man mác cứ vấn vương nơi hắn. Đáng lẽ đến giờ hắn phải quen với việc chia tay rồi, nhưng tính cách của Mark thật hoà hợp với hắn đến nỗi hắn không thể ngăn được cảm giác nuối tiếc cứ chực dâng lên. Nhanh chóng, hắn cố nuốt trôi những xúc cảm ấy xuống nơi đáy lòng.  
Khi hắn rốt cuộc cũng tự kiểm soát được bản thân mình và quay sang Mark, hắn thấy người ấy cứ đứng nhìn chòng chọc vào cánh cổng với biểu cảm phức tạp, không thể đọc được trong ánh mắt.  
‘Tôi không thể’. Mark thì thầm, khẽ khàng đến nỗi Yukhei nghĩ rằng bản thân đã nghe nhầm trong lần đầu tiên. Sau đó anh lặp lại, ‘Tôi chưa thể đi bây giờ’.  
Yukhei mới chỉ đưa đón có một đến hai linh hồn còn vướng bận ở trần thế - những người từ chối đi qua Cánh Cổng, cứ hoài mong được quay trở về thế giới của những người sống. Tất nhiên, điều ấy là bất khả thi. Yukhei cố gắng nhẹ giọng sao cho mềm mỏng nhất có thể, bởi mặc cho sự khó khăn này, hắn cảm thấy quý mến người thanh niên ấy. ‘Mark’, hắn mở lời, ‘Cậu đã chết rồi. Cậu không thể quay trở lại lên trên đó được. Cậu phải đi tiếp thôi’  
Nhưng sau đó Mark nói một câu làm hắn sững người. ‘Tôi không muốn sống lại’.  
Yukhei cau mày, hắn trở nên bối rối. Mark nhanh chóng giải thích, ‘Ý tôi là, tất nhiên tôi ước rằng bản thân không chết sớm như thế, nhưng giờ tôi không thể đi tiếp được. Tôi đã hứa trước khi đi rằng tôi phải đợi em ấy’.  
Chỉ một từ thôi. Em ấy. Biểu cảm của Mark thay đổi chỉ với một từ, cơ mặt giãn ra, ánh mắt mềm đi trìu mến và chăm chú nhìn về phía khoảng không vô định.  
Ngay lập tức, mọi thứ trở nên rõ ràng.  
‘Em ấy cuối cùng cũng sẽ gặp lại cậu thôi,’ Yukhei phân giải. ‘Ai rồi cũng phải chết’.  
Nhưng Mark lại lắc đầu, quay sang nhìn Yukhei với sự hoảng loạn trong ánh mắt. ‘Em ấy ngốc lắm. Em ấy sẽ bị lạc hay gì đó nếu không có tôi ở bên. Tôi đã hứa với em ấy rằng tôi sẽ đợi đến khi nào em đến. Làm ơn, tôi không thể đi bây giờ’. Giọng nói của Mark gần như vụn vỡ, đôi mắt mở to khẩn cầu, và Yukhei cảm giác trong lồng ngực hắn có một tiếng ‘pang’ nổ tung với sự thương cảm khi nhìn thấy anh ta trông như vậy.  
Nhưng những gì Mark yêu cầu không thể thực hiện được. Yukhei thích anh ta, nhưng hắn chẳng biết phải nói gì. ‘Tất cả linh hồn đều phải đi qua Cánh Cổng’.  
‘Cậu không phải đi’. Mark nói, lòng bàn tay đập xuống bảng điều khiển trong sự tức giận. ‘Nếu như tôi trở thành thứ như cậu thì sao?’  
‘Cậu không thể’. Trí não của Yukhei ngay lập tức lên tiếng mách bảo hắn. Hắn nhận được lệnh trực tiếp từ phía trên kia, và nó bảo hắn rằng không hề có đợt tuyển dẫn đường nào ngay bây giờ. ‘Chỉ một số linh hồn nhất định được phép trở thành dẫn đường mà thôi’.  
‘Làm ơn đi mà,’ Mark cầu xin, ‘Tôi đã hứa rồi. Không có cách nào để tôi có thể ở lại Trung Gian ư?’  
Yukhei nghĩ muốn vỡ đầu để tìm ra một giải pháp, nhưng hắn ta chẳng thể nảy ra bất cứ ý tưởng gì. Hắn chưa bao giờ phải đương đầu với một vấn đề nan giải như vậy trước đây.  
Trước khi hắn kịp bày tỏ rằng bản thân lấy làm tiếc cho anh ta, Mark cất tiếng, ‘Nếu như tôi cứ ở đây với cậu thì sao?’  
Yukhei chần chừ. Chẳng có bất cứ thứ gì xác định sẽ ngăn cản Mark không được ở đây với hắn, không nhất định, nhưng điều này không hề chính thống một chút nào ở nơi đây. Chỉ đơn giản là nó chưa bao giờ xảy ra.  
Sự tò mò của hắn làm hắn nhỡ mồm hỏi trước khi kịp ngăn bản thân lại. ‘Tại sao cậu muốn đợi người đó đến mức này? Tại sao không đợi ở phía sau Cánh Cổng ấy?’  
Mark cắn môi. ‘Tôi chưa bao giờ rời xa em ấy trước đây. Em ấy ở cạnh tôi cho đến tận giây phút tôi qua đời. Tôi không muốn em ấy phải đến đây và tìm một người lạ nào khác. Tôi muốn là người đầu tiên chào đón em. Tôi cần phải đợi em.’  
‘Mark…’ Yukhei lắp bắp, không chắc chắn. Hắn chưa gì đã cảm thấy đây là một ý kiến tồi.  
‘Làm ơn. Cậu chưa bao giờ yêu một ai đó sao?’ Mark thì thầm. Hắn chưa bao giờ yêu ai, nhưng giọng nói của Mark tuyệt vọng quá đỗi, Yukhei không tìm được can đảm trong mình để mà từ chối anh.  
Mark ở lại.

-

Yukhei cảm thấy bất an khi dẫn Mark đi vào nơi tập trung nghỉ chân của những dẫn đường khác ở gần Cánh Cổng.  
Mark đã vô cùng kinh ngạc khi biết được rằng các dẫn đường và linh hồn cũng cần phải ngủ, kể cả khi đang chìm sâu trong miền tiềm thức. ‘Điều này có vẻ không công bằng cho lắm,’ anh nói khi Yukhei bày tỏ sự hiếu kỳ, ‘khi mà con người phải dành quá nhiều thời gian cho việc ngủ khi còn đang sống ở đời và có thể làm vô số việc khác, và giờ thì khi chết đi lại cũng phải dành thời gian để ngủ đến khi nào vũ trụ kết thúc thì thôi’.  
‘Ừ thì’, Yukhei nói trong sự ngập ngừng. Hắn không chắc bản thân được phép nói cho Mark biết bao nhiêu thứ. Thường thì, một linh hồn sẽ tự mình tìm hiểu tất cả ngọn ngành sau khi bước qua cánh cổng. ‘Bởi vì chúng ta đang ở vùng trung gian, tôi nghĩ chúng ta vẫn cần phải ngủ. Sau khi cậu đi qua cánh cửa, thì sẽ không cần thiết nữa.’  
Mark đảo mắt. ‘Chuyện này vẫn vô cùng kỳ quái’.  
Một khi họ đã bước vào trong Trung tâm điều khiển, Mark không thể ngừng nhìn ngắm xung quanh với hai mắt mở lớn. Ở mỗi một ô cửa sổ, những cảnh tượng khác nhau đang không ngừng diễn ra. Yukhei nhớ đến lần bị doạ cho ngốc khi thấy phố thị náo nhiệt bộn bề của New York ở cửa này, nhìn sang cửa khác thì lại là cảnh rừng nhiệt đới ở Indonesia.  
‘Chúng có phải…’ Mark quay sang nhìn Yukhei, ánh mắt sững sờ.  
‘Có phải thật không ấy hả?’ Yukhei tiếp lời, mỉm cười. ‘Theo cách nào đó. Nó cho cậu thấy những gì đang xảy ra phía bên kia, nhưng không có cách nào giúp cậu đến đó. Cậu bị kẹt ở phía bên này tấm kính, cũng như họ mãi ở phía bên kia’.  
Trong đúng thời khắc ấy, có tiếng ai đó bước vào sảnh từ hành lang bên cạnh. Yukhei nhanh chóng đẩy Mark vào một trong những căn phòng trống ở phía ngoài sảnh, đóng chặt cửa lại phía sau lưng bọn họ.  
Căn phòng hoá ra chỉ là một chiếc tủ quần áo nhỏ, và Yukhei căng người lên chèn lên phía trên cửa tủ, Mark đứng phía trước hắn, anh nhìn hắn thắc mắc.  
‘Thật sự việc tôi không bước qua cánh cổng tệ đến thế cơ à?’ anh hỏi, đảo mắt. ‘Đến mức mà không một ai được phép biết tôi đang ở đây?’  
Yukhei cắn chặt phần thịt má phía bên trong. ‘Tôi không biết.’ Hắn khẽ khàng thừa nhận, ‘Chẳng có gì xác minh là chuyện này không được phép xảy ra, nhưng cũng chẳng có gì cho thấy việc này được phép cả. Chuyện này chưa bao giờ diễn ra trước đây, theo như tôi biết.’  
‘Thôi thì cũng chẳng có ai thèm đánh chết cậu hay gì đó đâu, nên tôi nghĩ chắc là ổn cả thôi’. Mark nói, bĩu môi nhìn hắn.  
Yukhei lắc đầu một lần. ‘Tôi không muốn đánh cược’.  
‘Cậu nhàm chán thật đấy’.  
‘Rút ngay lại lời đó!’ Yukhei không hề nhạt nhẽo một chút nào.  
‘Cậu rút lại thì có!’  
‘Rút cái gì lại?’  
‘Cái bản mặt của cậu ấy,’ Mark nói ra vẻ chững chạc người lớn.  
Yukhei khịt mũi chế giễu, ‘Cậu đúng là tên ngớ ngẩn’  
‘Cứ làm như em thì không, Donghyuck-‘ Mark dừng ngay lại với một tiếng nghẹn nhỏ, mắt chớp liên tục. ‘Oh,’ anh nói khẽ, và trong giây tiếp theo, có những giọt nước dâng đầy nơi khoé mắt. ‘Yukhei,’ anh kết lời với vẻ thảm thương cay đắng.  
Trong một khắc, Yukhei đang trêu chọc qua lại với anh, và giây tiếp theo, trong vòng tay hắn là một linh hồn sụt sùi liên tục, nước mắt của Mark thấm ước cái áo len của hắn. Yukhei gượng gạo vòng tay ngang cơ thể của linh hồn kia, vỗ vỗ vào lưng anh một cách nhẹ nhàng’.  
‘Này,’ hắn gọi, cố hết sức để an ủi chàng trai còn lại, ‘Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Em ấy sẽ ở đây trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra’.  
Mark khóc trong vòng tay hắn cho đến khi anh mệt nhoài, và Yukhei giữ lấy anh trong suốt quãng thời gian đó, cho đến khi đủ thoải mái để kéo anh vào một cái ôm an ủi, sự ngượng ngập ban đầu sớm bị lãng quên.  
Cuối cùng, khi chiếc áo len của Yukhei bị phá hỏng và đôi mắt của Mark trở nên ửng đỏ, cả khuôn mặt sưng lên, anh cất tiếng nói với giọng khàn khàn nhẹ nhàng, ‘Tôi nghĩ tôi biết vì sao linh hồn phải đi ngủ rồi. Tôi thấy bại cả người’.  
Và mặc dù vẫn còn lo lắng, Yukhei phá lên cười, và mặc dù những giọt nước mắt vẫn còn chưa khô hẳn, Mark cũng cất tiếng cười theo sau.

-

Phòng của Yukhei, may thay, đủ rộng để chứa cả hai người, một cách thoải mái. Hắn phải ngồi trong chiếc xe chật chội ấy suốt, công bằng mà nói hắn phải có một căn phòng thật rộng để mà bù lại. Mark ngủ trên ghế sofa trong khi Yukhei lấy chiếc giường, và trong khi họ chìm trong bóng đêm, mành che rủ xuống đủ để che đi cái ánh sáng chói mắt thường trực bên ngoài kia, Mark nói nhỏ, ‘Tôi đang nghĩ về một chuyện’.  
‘Điều gì?’ Yukhei nằm xoay người lại, kéo tấm chăn dày lên đến tận ngực.  
‘Nếu như Donghyuck đã sống tiếp thì sao? Em ấy có cả một cuộc đời ở phía trước. Tôi có thể đang chờ đợi chẳng một điều gì cả’.  
Yukhei ước rằng hắn có thể nói rằng không phải đâu, nhưng Mark nói đúng. Giờ đây, chính sự im lặng của hắn đang ngầm thừa nhận điều đó, bởi Mark thở dài nghe thấy rõ, và tiếng sofa cọt kẹt vang lên khi anh trở mình trên ấy.  
‘Tôi xin lỗi vì cứ đổ hết mọi chuyện lên đầu cậu. Thật không công bằng khi giờ cậu bị mắc kẹt với tôi vì tôi cứ khăng khăng làm theo ý mình’.  
‘Không sao đâu,’ Yukhei ngay lập tức trả lời, ‘Tôi không phiền đâu. Lâu rồi tôi không có một người bạn thật sự nào.’  
Mark yên lặng trong một khoảng thời gian dài, và Yukhei tự hỏi rằng liệu hắn có đi quá trớn điều gì rồi hay không. Hắn có một chút vụng về với toàn bộ mấy cái chuyện đồng hành sát cánh này.  
Sau đó, rất khẽ, Mark lẩm bẩm, ‘Tôi xin lỗi. Chắc hẳn cậu đã phải rất cô đơn khi ở đây một mình’.  
Yukhei chưa bao giờ nghĩ về chuyện đó như thế. Hắn có những hành khách, dù chỉ thoáng qua, và những người dẫn đường khác, dù nhân sự ở đây liên tục thay đổi, những người dẫn đường lâu đời hơn quyết định bước tiếp và cuối cùng cũng tiến vào trong Cánh Cổng.  
Càng nghĩ ngợi nhiều, hắn càng nhận ra bản thân đã nhớ mong điều này biết bao nhiêu. Sự quen thuộc và dễ dàng khi trò chuyện với một người hắn thật sự cảm thấy thoải mái, và mở lòng với người khác.  
Yukhei nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà một lúc thật lâu sau khi Mark đi vào giấc ngủ, tự hỏi đã bao lâu kể từ lần cuối hắn cảm thấy bất cứ điều gì ngoại trừ sự thờ ơ với những người xung quanh.

-

Mark là một người bạn đồng hành vô cùng tuyệt vời. Yukhei đã quen với những khoảng im lặng giữa những chuyến xe khác nhau, chờ đợi những hành khách mới khuấy động những xúc cảm kỳ lạ trong lồng ngực, thôi thúc hắn tìm đến họ. Với Mark, mặc khác, những khoảng lặng ấy được lấp đầy bằng mấy câu chuyện không đâu và vô số câu đùa tinh quái khác.  
Chủ đề yêu thích của Mark, tuy nhiên, luôn là Donghyuck.  
‘Em ấy tựa như mặt trời vậy,’ Mark thủ thỉ, ánh mắt anh trở nên dịu dàng và sự sùng bái si mê nơi anh hiển hiện không hề che giấu. Yukhei luôn để ý cái cách khuôn mặt của Mark luôn biến đổi khi anh nghĩ về Donghyuck. Giống như những căng thẳng đột nhiên rời bỏ khối thân thể anh, để lại phía sau chỉ duy có sự hạnh phúc vô tận. Mark cười một cách vô thức mỗi khi anh nhắc đến Donghyuck, và Yukhei âm thầm quan sát người nọ, hớp lấy từng mẩu chuyện vụn vặt.  
‘Em ấy hài hước biết bao, tôi có kể cậu cũng không thể tin nổi đâu’ Mark đột nhiên phụt cười khi họ đang lái xe đi loanh quanh chốn u minh. ‘Khi nào em ấy cũng có chuyện để quậy cậu ra trò. Nói chuyện với em ấy cứ như đấu tử kiếm vậy”  
Yukhei không thấy có gì đặc biệt hay ho trong việc lột da lóc thịt nhau bằng lời nói như thế, nhưng cái cách khuôn mặt Mark sáng bừng lên trong dòng hồi ức khiến cho lòng dạ hắn cứ lộn lên hết cả. Hắn áp lòng bàn tay vào ổ bụng đang nhộn nhạo, tự hỏi vì sao bản thân lại có phản ứng như vậy.  
Yukhei chưa bao giờ có khái niệm thời gian ở Trung giới, nhưng kể từ sau khi Mark đến đây, hắn tự hỏi chẳng biết làm cách nào hắn lại có thể chịu đựng sự cô độc lẻ loi lâu đến vậy tại nơi này.  
Những cuộc tiếp xúc của Yukhei với mấy linh hồn trước đó đều ngắn ngủi như nhau. Họ lên xe, hai bên chào hỏi vài câu lấy lệ hoặc chẳng nói năng gì, Yukhei đưa họ đến chỗ Cánh Cổng, họ rời đi, và hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ gặp lại bất cứ một ai trong số đó nữa.  
Việc Mark cứ kéo dài thời gian nương lại làm tâm trí hắn rối loạn.  
Mark là người dễ dãi không câu nệ, anh gác chân lên đầu xe (điều mà hắn không bao giờ làm nổi, thân Yukhei quá là dài) rồi hỏi Yukhei đủ mọi thứ chuyện trên đời.  
Mấy câu đơn giản, Yukhei có thể đáp được.  
Trung giới rộng đến chừng nào? Vô tận, nhưng cũng có giới hạn. Cửa ra vào luôn tự nó xuất hiện bất cứ khi nào Yukhei cần đón một linh hồn đã chết, nhưng ngược lại thì không. Hắn có thể cứ đi đến vô tận và chẳng bao giờ tìm thấy điểm kết thúc.  
Làm thế nào mà cậu trở thành một người dẫn đường? Đẻ ra đã thế à?  
Tất nhiên điều này phức tạp hơn thế. Yukhei chỉ nhớ những ký ức mơ hồ nhất về cuộc đời trước kia của hắn. Hắn nhớ hắn tên là Wong Yukhei, hắn nhớ đường chân trời lấp lánh của thành phố trong màn đêm Hồng Kông, hắn nhớ hương vị món ăn mẹ nấu trên đầu lưỡi. Hắn nhớ một loại bệnh tật nào đó làm cơ thể hắn yếu dần đi, và sau đó, không còn gì nữa. Chẳng ai sinh ra đã là một dẫn đường cả.  
Yukhei nhớ rằng mình đã đưa ra sự lựa chọn. Hắn chọn thay vì đi qua Cánh Cổng, hắn ở lại làm Thần Chết đưa tiễn những linh hồn, và được đưa cho chiếc xe này.  
Ngoài chuyện đó ra, tất cả mọi thứ còn lại đều mờ ảo và không rõ ràng. Thời gian qua đi, ký ức của hắn cũng nhoè dần và biến mất khỏi tâm trí.  
Khi Mark nghe điều này, anh bỗng lặng người đi. ‘Liệu tôi cũng sẽ quên những điều nhỏ nhặt giống như cậu đã quên không?’ anh hỏi.  
Yukhei nhún vai, chợt thấy không thoải mái với vẻ thanh tỉnh trên khuôn mặt Mark.  
Mark đột nhiên mở ngăn kéo nhỏ trên nóc xe mà không hề nói trước và bắt đầu lục lọi xung quanh. Yukhei nhìn qua một cách kín đáo nhất có thể. Mark lôi ra một tờ giấy (Yukhei không thể biết nó từ đâu ra luôn) và rồi anh hỏi, ‘Cậu có bút ở đấy không?’  
Yukhei không chắc, nên hắn lắc đầu, quay trở lại nhìn màn sương vô tận phía trước cửa kính.  
Một giây sau, Mark hô lên, ‘Aha’ và lôi từ đâu một chiếc bút bi với vẻ đắc ý. ‘Tôi thề nó không hề có ở đây lúc trước khi tôi đang tìm tờ giấy kia. Cậu có nghĩ Trung giới có thể biến ra bất cứ thứ gì tôi muốn không?’  
Yukhei nhún vai lần nữa. Hắn chưa bao giờ thử làm điều này trước kia, nhưng Mark đã bắt đầu ngồi dựng người trên ghế, mắt lấp lánh đầy tinh nghịch. ‘Nếu bây giờ tôi ước, xem nào, Big Mac hiện ra, liệu có một tiệm McDonald’s Âm phủ xuất hiện ngay tại đây không?’  
Được rồi. Yukhei biết rằng mặc cho giới hạn của không gian Trung giới có đến đâu đi chăng nữa, đòi hỏi một dây chuyền tiệm ăn tư bản có hơi quá đà rồi.  
‘Thứ nhất, đây không phải là Âm phủ. Thứ hai, điều mà cậu vừa nói không thể xảy ra được.’ Hắn xác thực. ‘Có thể nếu cậu muốn đồ ăn thì dạ dày cậu sẽ tự nhiên thấy no căng chăng? Nhưng dù sao cậu cũng có cần ăn đâu, nên có thế nào cũng chẳng quan trọng.’  
Mark nhăn mặt, lại ườn người trên ghế xe. Anh nhấn nhấn cái bút bi vài lần, rồi nói, ‘Chán vậy.’  
‘Ừ,’ Yukhei thở dài.  
Nhưng rồi ngay sau đó, ‘Cậu có chắc kia không phải là một tiệm McDonald’s Âm phủ không?’ Mark lại hỏi, dựng người dậy.  
‘Khẳng định’  
‘Thế thì cái gì ở đằng kia vậy?”  
Yukhei thôi không nhìn về màn sương mờ ảo phía trước hắn nữa và hướng theo ánh nhìn của Mark để rồi thấy…  
Hắn nheo mắt.  
Một cái McDonald’s chà bá.  
‘Cái đéo gì vậy?’ Hắn nói.  
Mark gần như là nhún nhảy lên xuống trên chiếc ghế anh đang ngồi, miệng lải nhải ‘McDonald’s Âm phủ’ trong khi khuôn mặt sáng bừng lên, miệng nhoẻn cười.  
‘Cái thứ đó rõ ràng không tồn tại hai phút trước.’ Yukhei nói, thật sự bối rối. Kia chắc chắn là một tiệm McDonald’s. Cái cổng vòm màu vàng dẫn đến khoang lái lấy đồ thì kinh điển rồi, cũng như cái tượng của ông hề mỉm cười, dựng ngay cạnh cửa sổ gọi đồ nữa.  
‘Mình đến đấy được không?’ Mark khẩn cầu, mắt anh mở to thật to, đen lay láy và mẹ nó chứ, giá mà Yukhei không hoàn toàn bị mê hoặc với cái dáng vẻ này của anh. ‘Làm ơn đó, Yukhei, chúng mình đến chỗ McDonald’s Âm phủ đi được không?”  
Yukhei vô cùng lo ngại về sự xuất hiện đột ngột của, chính xác là tất cả mọi thứ mà Mark đang tìm kiếm, nhưng hắn thôi không để tâm nữa. Dù sao thì cả hai cũng đã chết. Còn điều gì tệ hơn có thể xảy ra được chứ?  
Yukhei đỗ chiếc xe ngay cạnh toà nhà, ngó nghiêng quanh quất với sự lo lắng trong khi bước ra khỏi buồng lái. Như mọi khi, ở Trung giới không hề có mặt đất. Xung quanh bàn chân hắn chỉ có lớp sương dày, chắn tầm nhìn của hắn khỏi bất kỳ cái gì ở bên dưới màn sương ấy. Hắn bước thêm một bước, và cảm giác giống như là vừa đi vừa trôi trên đó cùng một lúc.  
Mark kêu lên ngay khi anh đứng trên hai chân mình, la ó, ‘Cậu không có nói trước với tôi là mình đang đứng trên những đám mây.' Anh nhảy lò cò từ chân này sang chân kia, thử độ bền và giới hạn của cái địa hình kỳ dị dưới chân, và Yukhei không thể nhịn cười nổi với cái biểu cảm phấn khích như trẻ con trên khuôn mặt anh.  
Mark thường ngày có vẻ rất nghiêm túc, nhưng những khi anh thật sự thả lỏng, Yukhei nghĩ rằng anh ấy thực sự đáng yêu. Mark là kiểu người cười thả ga quên trời quên đất, và điều này làm Yukhei cũng muốn mỉm cười theo. Điều này khiến sự trìu mến nơi đáy lòng hắn cứ lớn dần lên mỗi ngày trôi qua.  
Ngay khi Mark đã thử nghiệm đủ với ‘mặt đất’ kia, họ bước vào phía bên trong cửa tiệm. Trong nhà hàng McDonald cũng chẳng có gì mấy, trống rỗng, những buồng xếp hàng sặc sỡ càng thêm chói lọi khi thiếu vắng sự có mặt của con người. Yukhei lướt mắt dò xét một vòng, vẫn còn nửa phần cảnh giác.  
‘Oh,’ một giọng nói lanh lảnh vang lên, ‘Xin chào mừng đến với McDoyoung’s!!”  
Mark quay qua Yukhei, lông mày nhăn lại khó hiểu. Anh thì thầm, McDoyoung’s?  
Yukhei nhún vai, tìm kiếm nguồn gốc âm thanh của giọng nói kỳ bí không rõ hình thù kia. Đột nhiên, cứ như người này đã đứng đó suốt từ trước, Yukhei thấy một người đàn ông cao dong dỏng đang nhoài người qua bàn thanh toán.  
‘Oh shit,’ Mark lẩm nhẩm ngay khi anh nhìn thấy người đàn ông kia. Hắn ta mặc một thân màu đen, một cái xích cổ ngay yết hầu nối liền với đâu đó phía sau quầy tính tiền. Từ cái vương miện trên đầu hắn, hai cái sừng nhỏ nhú lên, uốn cong kiểu sừng quỷ hướng về phía trên trần nhà. Mark nhìn lại sinh vật kia một lần nữa, và Yukhei lại rùng mình thêm một cái.  
‘Tôi thấy cậu đang nhìn mấy cái buồng giam của tôi rồi, dẫn đường.’ Người đàn ông kia cất tiếng, ‘Cứ làm như cậu chưa bao giờ thấy một con quỷ thua cá cược trước đây không bằng.’  
Yukhei, thật ra, chưa được gặp qua nhiều con quỷ cho lắm. Hắn biết chúng tồn tại, nhưng ngoài một hai lần thấy thoáng qua gần chỗ Cánh Cổng đến địa ngục, thì hắn chưa bao giờ nói chuyện với bất cứ ai trong số chúng.  
Ít nhất, hắn biết rằng cái dây xích (buồng giam, hắn tự nhắc bản thân) sẽ bảo vệ họ khỏi mọi bất trắc tiềm tàng nào. Hắn nói với Mark, ‘An toàn đó’.  
Mark lại ngắm tên quỷ lần nữa với vẻ tò mò, sau đó anh đi vòng qua quầy tính tiền để tới chỗ ngồi khuất khỏi tầm nhìn của hắn. Anh lách người vào sau khoang ghế có dựng mấy tấm chắn bằng nhựa vinyl, bút và giấy nắm chặt trong lòng bàn tay.  
‘Buổi hẹn đầu tiên của chúng tôi là ở một quán McDonald’s.’ Anh nói. ‘Lúc ấy hai đứa mới có 14-15 tuổi thôi và hiển nhiên tôi chẳng có tiền hay mấy thứ tương tự, nên tôi dẫn em ấy đến tiệm McDonald’s gần nhà và gọi hai ly milkshakes với khoai tây chiên. Tôi kêu em ấy kinh quá đi khi Donghyuck nhúng trọn khoai tây vào trong cốc sữa, và em ấy nói tôi chưa sống đủ một đời phiêu lưu.’  
Đôi mắt Mark hơi mờ nước, và Yukhei tự giác hướng ánh nhìn xuống hai đùi mình. Hắn cảm thấy bản thân đang ở sai chỗ sai thời điểm, như thể hắn đang xâm phạm vào những ký ức riêng tư của anh.  
Mark nói. ‘Tôi sẽ đi gọi đồ. Cậu có muốn gì không?’  
Yukhei giật mình. ‘Tôi không biết.’ Hắn trả lời ngay lập tức, ‘Tôi nghĩ khi tôi còn sống thì cũng có McDonald’s đấy, nhưng tôi không tài nào nhớ nổi mình thích ăn món gì.’  
Mark thở dài giả bộ đồng cảm để trêu chọc hắn, rồi anh đứng dậy và vỗ vai Yukhei. ‘Vậy thì tôi sẽ lấy cho cậu một suất tương tự như mình vậy.’ Anh quyết định.  
Mark biến mất sau chỗ quẹo để tìm người đàn ông bị xích kỳ lạ kia, và Yukhei bị bỏ lại một mình trong khoang ghế ngồi với chiếc chìa khoá xe và tờ giấy của Mark.  
Hắn không thể ngăn bản thân khỏi sự tò mò; việc trăn trở về bạn đồng hành của mình cũng là một lẽ tự nhiên thôi, sau tất cả mọi chuyện. Trước khi hắn kịp suy nghĩ lại, Yukhei vớ lấy tờ danh sách lại gần và lướt đọc những hàng chữ nguệch ngoạc trên đó.  
'Donghyuck có mùi như lavender vì em ấy nói hương thơm ấy làm em thấy bình tĩnh’, một dòng viết. Thêm dòng nữa. ‘Donghyuck bí mật yêu thích vô cùng mỗi khi mình nghịch tóc em ấy. Em nói không thích làm chiếc thìa nhỏ khi hai đứa ôm nhau nhưng cứ mỗi một lần em làm thìa lớn thì cả hai cuối cùng vẫn phải đổi lại giữa nửa đêm. Donghyuck hay để quên đồ lung tung nên em ấy cứ bắt mình phải giữ đồ cho em suốt thôi.’ Và sau đó, ở bên dưới cùng sau hàng tá thứ nhỏ nhặt khác làm cho hai mắt Yukhei rơm rớm với những cảm xúc không tên, là một hàng chữ viết đậm in trên mực giấy,  
‘Đừng quên bản thân mày yêu em ấy đến mức nào.’  
Giọng nói của Mark vang lên phía sau hắn. ‘Em ấy nghe thật ngọt ngào khi tôi viết mọi thứ ra như thế nhỉ?’  
Yukhei đỏ mặt vì xấu hổ, bàn tay rụt lại khỏi tờ giấy trên mặt bàn một cách nhanh chóng. ‘Xin lỗi,’ hắn lập tức nói, ‘Đáng lẽ tôi không nên xem trộm, đây không phải là chuyện của tôi.’  
‘Không phải áy náy gì đâu.’ Mark mỉm cười nhìn hắn, ngồi lại vào chỗ ngồi còn lại phía đối diện. ‘Nếu như cậu nhìn thấy chúng tôi ở đời thật, tôi thề cả hai không hề giống những gì tôi vừa viết. Phân nửa thời gian, hai đứa cãi cọ, và nửa còn lại thì, một trong cả hai nổi điên với người còn lại chẳng vì lý do gì.’  
‘Nhưng cậu yêu em ấy,’ Yukhei hỏi, và hắn không thể ngăn sự thắc mắc khỏi xen lẫn vào tông giọng của mình.  
‘Bằng cả trái tim tôi.’ Mark nói một cách chân thành. Anh nhìn xuống mẩu giấy trước mặt, và khuôn miệng nhếch lên vẽ một nụ cười kiên định. ‘Đó là lý do vì sao tôi sẽ chờ Donghyuck, bất kể bao lâu đi chăng nữa.’  
Cảm xúc quen thuộc dậy sóng trong lòng Yukhei, lần này mạnh mẽ hơn. Hắn đè bàn tay lên lồng ngực, không hiểu sao cơ thể mình lại phản ứng như vậy. Mark thật đáng ngưỡng mộ, chờ đợi như thế này, nhưng Yukhei không thể hiểu nổi chính tình cảm của mình.  
Ở một nơi nào đó trong cửa tiệm, một tiếng chuông kêu lên, và Mark nhìn xuống bàn tay mình. ‘Tôi đoán là phần của chúng ta đó?’  
Anh đứng dậy đi lấy đồ ăn, và Yukhei lại bị bỏ mặc một mình với tờ danh sách của Mark và những xúc cảm lạ lùng, mãnh liệt trong tim.  
-  
Có đôi khi, Yukhei tự hỏi Donghyuck trông ra sao.  
Trong tưởng tượng của hắn, nụ cười của Donghyuck toả sáng đến nỗi choáng ngợp, làn da vàng nâu lấp lánh như ánh nắng mặt trời. Cậu ấy vô cùng đáng yêu, trong suy nghĩ của hắn, bởi vì tình yêu là tất cả tư liệu để Yukhei dùng mà khắc hoạ chân dung của Donghyuck. Mark không có khả năng miêu tả em ấy theo bất cứ cách nào khác.  
Hắn nghĩ về hình ảnh Donghyuck và Mark đứng cạnh nhau trông sẽ như thế nào, và hắn phải ngăn bản thân lại trước khi cảm giác khao khát và mong chờ trở nên quá đỗi mạnh mẽ.  
Yukhei chưa biết chắc tại vì đó là Donghyuck và Mark, hay là cái cách mà mối quan hệ của họ được kể lại cho hắn thông qua những gì mà Mark hồi tưởng, đã làm cho hắn cảm thấy tuyệt vọng mong muốn sở hữu điều gì đó tương tự như thế, được trở thành một phần của mối lương duyên kéo qua đẩy lại này, của sự gắn kết tựa như của Mặt trời và Mặt trăng giữa đại ngàn.  
-  
Có đôi khi, Mark rơi nước mắt một mình khi anh nghĩ Yukhei đã chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
Khi không có một linh hồn nào cần được đưa đón, họ lái vòng quanh không gian vô tận này chẳng vì mục đích gì cả, và chuyến hành trình cứ kéo dài ra, xa mãi xa mãi khỏi Cánh Cổng. Yukhei biết rằng lối vào thế giới của người sống sẽ luôn xuất hiện bất cứ khi nào hắn cần, nên hắn chẳng ngại ngày một trôi xa khỏi nơi chốn ban đầu.  
Khi hắn đã thấm mệt, Mark sẽ là người lái, bởi vì anh luôn nói bản thân đã lâu rồi không được cầm vô lăng, và anh sợ sẽ quên luôn cách lái xe một ngày nào đó.  
Mặc cho họ đi xa đến đâu, họ luôn trở về nhà tập trung để ngủ khi chiếc xe chật chội khiến những dẻ sườn đau nhức.  
Vào những thời điểm như thế này, Yukhei sẽ cảm thấy một sự thôi thúc kỳ lạ nói hắn hãy vòng tay quanh người Mark khi anh âm thầm nức nở trong cô độc, cố gắng kiềm chế tiếng nấc trong lòng bàn tay. Trái tim Yukhei đau theo từng cơn nhói lòng nơi Mark, nhưng hắn không bao giờ lấy đủ can đảm để nói với chàng trai còn lại rằng hắn ước bản thân có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì để giúp đỡ anh, để xoá đi vết thương lòng của anh dù chỉ một chút.  
Vào những khoảnh khắc như thế này, khi đôi vai của Mark run lên vì từng hồi nghẹn ngào, Yukhei cảm thấy bất lực và bế tắc đến tột cùng trong miền quên lãng không hồi kết nơi đây, bị trói buộc phải đứng nhìn trong kinh hoảng khi cái hạt mầm rung động của tình yêu được reo trong lồng ngực hắn ngày một phát triển và lớn lên thành những dây leo gai bóp nát trái tim hắn.

-

Yukhei học cách yêu Donghyuck qua những mẩu chuyện vụn vặt.  
Cứ bất chợt một giây phút nào đấy, Mark lại thốt ra những điều vơ vẩn về em, và Yukhei cảm thấy bản thân như người chết đuối, cố tìm lấy một ngụm khí thở chỉ để cầm chừng trong khoảnh khắc, mỗi khi Mark để lộ rằng Donghyuck có tiếng cười như chuông thánh nhà thờ, hay em luôn yêu thích việc bếp núc nhưng chẳng bao giờ chịu nấu bữa tối mỗi khi Mark nhờ chỉ để chọc giận anh.  
Yukhei tuyệt vọng muốn được biết, được dấn thân vào thế giới kỳ thú mang tên Donghyuck. Những tủn mủn vụn vặt mà Mark kể cho hắn không bao giờ là đủ.  
Và Mark. Mark lại là cả một câu chuyện khác.  
Mỗi khi Mark cười, anh cười bằng cả khuôn mặt mình, chiếc mũi nhăn nhăn, đôi mắt cong cong, khoé miệng nhếch rộng lên tươi tắn. Yukhei bị cuốn hút ngay từ lần đầu hắn chứng kiến nụ cười ấy, và khi Mark giật mình ngưng cười, chỉ để lo lắng hỏi, ‘Sao vậy? Cậu giận tôi vì cười cậu à?’  
‘Không đâu,” Yukhei nói, khúc khích, ‘Nhưng ông bạn à, tôi không biết cậu trông xấu đến vậy khi cười đâu đó.’  
‘Này, cậu đó!!’ Mark nói, giả vờ bị xúc phạm, ‘ Cậu biết không, tôi không nghĩ có một ai từng bảo tôi xấu xí bao giờ. Rút lại lời đó đi. Tôi biết thừa cậu nghĩ tôi thật dễ thương.’  
Trong một khắc, Yukhei cân nhắc việc nói cho Mark sự thật – rằng hắn nghĩ Mark là linh hồn dễ thương nhất hắn từng được gặp, và Mark thật rạng rỡ và tốt bụng và chung thuỷ và Yukhei không thể nào cưỡng lại được sức hút của anh đến độ hắn không thể ngăn bản thân nói với anh –  
Hắn nói, ‘Được rồi, xấu xí.’  
Mark càng phá lên cười tợn, và Yukhei hít sâu một hơi, cố gượng cười theo.  
Thứ gì đó sâu bên trong hắn đang từ từ vỡ nát.

  
-

  
Mark đi quá sâu vào việc tìm hiểu từng linh hồn họ tiễn đưa.  
Một tá nửa đầu toàn là người già cả, và anh cúi chào vô cùng tôn trọng với tất cả nhưng linh hồn ấy rồi thôi, và họ cũng giữ im lặng suốt cả con đường đến với Cánh Cổng. Dù sao cũng không có gì nhiều để nói với họ.  
Nhưng mọi chuyện bắt đầu trở nên kỳ quặc khi họ đón một chàng trai trông có vẻ lớn hơn cả hai một vài tuổi. Người nọ lách vào ghế sau một cách vô cùng duyên dáng, đầu ngẩng cao, và ngay lập tức cất tiếng hỏi, ‘Các bạn là thiên thần à?’  
Yukhei không thể nhịn cười trước điều anh ta vừa nói, nhưng Mark thì quay lại nhìn về phía ghế hành khách và mắt anh mở lớn khi trông thấy khuôn mặt của linh hồn mới kia. ‘Anh là – ôi trời ạ, anh-‘ Mark lắp bắp.  
‘Lee Taeyong?’ người thanh niên kia bật cười trêu chọc. Yukhei quay đầu và nhìn ra nơi người kia vừa đứng. Họ đang đỗ trước cửa một bệnh viện, một nơi quen thuộc để đón những linh hồn với lý do vô cùng hiển nhiên, nhưng khi hắn nhìn xung quanh toà nhà bệnh viện, hắn nhận ra có nhiều người đứng tụ tập bao vây ở đó đến cỡ nào.  
Yukhei quay lại nhìn người thanh niên, lần này chú ý đến vẻ ngoài hào nhoáng của anh ta, đôi mắt to tròn, mũi cao, xương gò má chớt ngớt. Anh ta hắn là vô cùng nổi tiếng sau khi Yukhei đã chết, vì hắn chẳng thể nhớ ra đã nhìn thấy gương mặt này bao giờ chưa.  
‘Anh là thần tượng yêu thích nhất của em đó!’ Mark thì thầm, giọng anh khàn đi trong sự ngạc nhiên. ‘Hoặc.. ý em là đã từng là (vì anh tèo rồi còn đâu)’, anh vội vàng nói thêm. ‘Nhưng chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế? Anh vẫn rất ổn khi em còn sống mà?’  
Taeyong cắn môi, nhìn chằm chằm ra phía ngoài nơi có những hàng dài fan đứng ở khu đỗ xe đến tận cổng bệnh viện. Đám đông khá là lớn. ‘Anh tự làm mình bị thương,’ anh ta thừa nhận, ‘Có hơi ngốc nghếch một chút, nhưng hôm qua anh ở lại phòng tập một mình đến tận tối muộn, và rồi anh tự đập đầu xuống đất khi vô tình bị ngã. Anh đoán là anh không bao giờ tỉnh lại nữa.’  
Một người đàn ông bước ra ngoài, và Yukhei quan sát gã thông báo tin tức với đám đông. Ngay lập tức, một cô gái đứng ở hàng đầu tiên ngất xỉu xuống nền đất.  
‘Đi thôi nào,’ Mark nói nhẹ nhàng, vươn tay ra để nắm lấy cổ tay của Yukhei. Anh bóp nhẹ lấy một lần, và ánh mắt của Yukhei rời bỏ đám đông đang quằn quại trong đau khổ.  
Hắn khởi động chiếc xe, và bắt đầu lùi xe ra khỏi toà nhà. Thế giới phía sau lưng họ mờ nhoà vào thinh không trắng toát, và hắn vu vơ nói, ‘Bám chặt vào nhé.’  
Mark nắm lấy cổ tay Yukhei chặt hơn, những ngón tay lạnh của anh tiếp xúc với làn da ấm nóng nơi Yukhei. Họ co chặt người lại nhanh chóng khi bước qua tấm màn mỏng vào miền Trung giới, rồi nga lập tức thả lòng.  
Taeyong cất tiếng, ’Đây là thiên đường hả?’  
Yukhei bắt đầu phun ra mấy câu hắn học thuộc từ trước. ‘Đây là Trung giới. Tôi là dẫn đường của anh đến với Cánh Cổ-‘  
‘Này cậu,’ Mark nói, thụi vào người hắn mạnh bạo, ‘Đây là Lee Taeyong đó. Nếu anh ấy nghĩ đây là Thiên Đường, thì đây sẽ là Thiên Đường và chúng ta sẽ là thiên thần.’  
Yukhei đảo mắt, tiếp tục lời thoại của bản thân. ‘Một khi anh đến được chỗ Cánh Cổng, anh có thể đi tiếp.’  
Mark cứ chốc chốc lại quay lại hỏi Taeyong những câu hỏi về đời ổng và âm nhạc này nọ trong khi Yukhei lái xe qua màn sương (‘Em biết là anh và cậu vũ công người Thái không chỉ là bạn thôi mà!’)  
Yukhei không thể nói là hắn thấy rất buồn khi nhìn Taeyong đi qua Cánh Cổng được.  
Sau khi chia tay Taeyong, họ lại lái xe bất định một lúc để giết thời gian trước khi đón hành khách tiếp theo. Taeyong có làm cho Yukhei cảm thấy hơi khó ở. Mark đã vô cùng phấn khích khi gặp anh ta, nghe như nuốt lấy từng lời của người thanh niên ấy cứ như thể là kinh thánh hay gì đó, uống lấy từng âm tiết như thứ gì quan trọng lắm. Yukhei bắt đầu nhận ra cảm giác ấy chính là ghen tuông.  
‘Này,’ Mark gọi, kéo hắn khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình. ‘Cậu ổn chứ?’  
‘Cậu có thể bật một số bài hát của tên kia được không?’ Yukhei nói, nhìn đi đâu xa xăm chứ không nhìn vào Mark.  
‘Taeyong á?’ Mark ngay lập tức nắm lấy núm xoay số và vặn nó, tìm kiếm một bài hát. ‘Anh ấy cũng là thần tượng yêu thích của Donghyuck nữa đó, cậu biết đấy. Bạn bè của chúng tôi chắc đang phải đau khổ vì chuyện này lắm.’  
Yukhei ậm ừ đáp lại, chờ đợi những giai điệu vang lên.  
Bài hát cũng mở đầu như mọi bài hát khác, bóng bẩy và điển hình như bản thân Taeyong, nhưng sau đó phần rap bắt đầu.  
Yukhei nhăn mặt và nhìn Mark. ‘Cậu thích cái thứ này ấy hả?’  
‘Cậu coi chừng đó!!’ Mark nhảy dựng lên, ‘Anh ấy nhảy còn giỏi hơn rap nhé? Và anh ấy nóng bỏng quá luôn đi, nên câm mồm vào.’  
Yukhei nghiêng người sát vào chỗ ngồi của Mark, vặn tắt luôn tiếng nhạc đang phát ra, và nói, ‘Này ông bạn, đến tôi cũng có thể rap tốt hơn thế này nhé. Tên này nghe như thể hắn cần uống thuốc viêm họng vậy.’  
Mark nhìn Yukhei với vẻ hứng thú, mắt anh sáng lên và nói, ‘Cậu là tệ nhất đó, cậu biết không?’  
Họ ở thật gần với nhau, Yukhei có thể phân biệt màu đen của con ngươi Mark với phần còn lại của lòng đen mắt. Hắn có thể đếm được từng sợi lông mi trên mí anh. Môi của Mark hơi tách ra, như mong chờ. Mắt anh mở to, ngưng đọng, hoàn toàn không thể nhìn thấu.  
Yukhei vươn tới, nắm lấy cần cổ của Mark, làn da của anh gần như run rẩy bên dưới lòng bàn tay hắn, và Yukhei dựa sát theo luồng hơi ấm ấy. Hắn đã cố cưỡng lại quá lâu, và hơi thở của Mark tắt ngấm. Yukhei không thể nhịn xuống được nữa.  
Hắn tiến về phía trước, và đôi môi của họ chạm vào nhau.  
Chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, và đây là tất cả những gì Yukhei muốn trên đời này, làn môi mỏng của Mark tách ra dưới bờ môi dày của hắn, và Yukhei gần như tan chảy vào cảm giác ấy. Nhưng mọi thứ thoáng chốc đã kết thúc.  
Mark giãy ra khỏi tầm với của Yukhei như bị bỏng. Anh không thể nhìn vào đôi mắt của Yukhei, nên anh nhìn xuống hai bắp chân mình. ‘Tôi không thể.’ Anh nói. ‘Cậu biết là tôi không thể.’  
‘Mark, cậu đã chết rồi.’ Yukhei nói, một cơn sóng giận dữ dâng lên phía trong trái tim hắn. Mark nao núng trước sức nặng của từ ấy, nhưng Yukhei tiếp tục phun trào, quá tức giận để xem lại lời nói của mình. ‘Cậu không biết khi nào thì em ấy sẽ ở đây. Có lẽ Donghyuck đã sống tiếp cuộc đời em ấy rồi. Sao cậu không thể.’  
Một tiếng đáp rất nhẹ. ‘Tôi yêu Donghyuck.’  
Đôi môi của Mark run rẩy, và khuôn mặt của anh vẫn tránh xa khỏi tầm nhìn của Yukhei, và Yukhei biết rằng Mark có thể vỡ oà bất cứ lúc nào. Mark yêu Donghyuck hơn tất thảy mọi thứ trong vũ trụ này. Yukhei biết như vậy, hắn hiểu, nhưng thấu hiểu điều đó chẳng thể ngăn được những cảm xúc phức tạp đang cuộn trào bên trong lồng ngực hắn, sự ghen tị và niềm khát khao và nỗi buồn mênh mang bao trùm lên tất cả.  
Bàn tay của Yukhei run run nắm lấy vô lăng. Hắn chớp mắt thật nhanh để nước mắt khỏi tràn khỏi hai hốc mi, những giọt nước rung rinh treo trên thớ mi dày.  
Hắn tiếp tục lái xe hướng về phía trước.


End file.
